Witches Curse- Muriel Version
by ResistAuthority
Summary: Muriel, Dark high witch of the land has no feelings, she's bitter and cold. She wants to take over the world and leave it in a burnt crisp. That changes when she meets Gretel. Strange and Twisted relationships develop, Two women going against their upbringings for the one they love, Betrayal and Lies, Blood will be shed, Will our two ladies make it through the Witches Curse?
1. Enemy Lines

_**Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters fanfiction.**_

**Author's note**: Okay, friends. First off this is going to be rated M eventually. Second this is girl on girl loving. A kind of strange pairing, but when I saw the movie Witch Hunters it just kinda made sense to me.

_**Gretel & Muriel.**_

**Witch Hunter & Dark High Witch.**

I know, my mind is _**twisted**_, but hey. Hopefully I'll get this fandom going cause I seriously fell in love with this idea.

This is going to be a long one, so hold on for the ride.

Oh and I'm going to do two different versions of this story, one in Gretel's pov and one in Muriel's. This is Muriel's.

Without further delay I give you chapter 1.

OH, one more thing, this story starts when Muriel first meets Gretel, while she's snatching the 12th child and saving her witch accomplice.

If you don't know what that means just read and know this is the first time Muriel meets Gretel. I'll explain the situation in depth.

_**Witches Curse.**_

Chapter one: Enemy Lines.

Muriel (High dark witch) POV:

I was surrounded by fools, once again I was reminded of the saying "If you want something done correctly, do it yourself." Sighing I looped one leg over my broomstick, and settled so I was sitting comfortably on the magical object.

I was taking no chances with tonight's raid, I needed that final child to complete my spell, I only had one chance and I had to get this perfect. The witch's survival depended on it, fire had always been a pesky little weakness of ours and without that weakness, we could run the world.

Tonight's raid would be a bit harder than normal, this time we weren't just dealing with idiotic villagers with pitchforks and torches. We were dealing with witch-hunters, two very good witch hunters to be exact. Hansel and Gretel. That would make getting the child without being seen a more difficult task, but I'm nothing if not confident in my abilities.

Sticking my wand in the pocket of my trousers, I kicked off the ground and headed for the village. The greenery of the Forrest beneath me was a calming sight. I may be cold but even the beauty of the Forrest could effect me.

Focus, Muriel. Tonight needs to go according to plan, I don't want to loose any more accomplices. That would require me to venture back into the dirty rotting place these humans called home. Pathetic.

The town lights were almost blinding, I was used to the dark. The light blinded me for a moment, and I let my eyes adjust as I lowered my broom to the ground. Swinging a leg over the broom once more, I lowered myself to the ground. Flying was a unique experience but I preferred to walk, a witch who has a discomfort about flying-how ironic.

Then again life was full of Irony, looking behind me I saw my accomplice dressed in her black-we witches never switch it up. I flicked my hand and motioned for her to begin setting the village ablaze.

"I want every damn haystack burned, leave no house unscathed, leave no place to hide. Get the child, and meet me at the lair, I have business to attend to."

Without waiting for a response I turned on my heel and stepped into the chaos that was the Town. I strode calmly to the jailhouse, flames licking at my heels. Occupants of the village ran past me, many shoved into me, but I didn't slow down. The orange tint from the fire spooked horses and cattle, horses struggled with their chains and gates. These animals did not deserve death, flicking my hand I released the horses, freeing them to roam and run for their lives.

I did not have the same pity for the family trapped in their burning home, and I felt nothing watching a burning portion of a home fall upon a woman who stood screaming in the Town's Square. My heart truly had gone cold. Feelings were weakness, and weakness was not acceptable.

I almost passed up the jailhouse I was so lost in thought, the door was unlatched but might as well make an entrance. Raising my hand I released my magic and let a smile slip when the door exploded into tiny wooden fragments. Never gets old.

Stepping into the room, I almost thought I was alone until I heard the cocking of a gun. Oh, this was going to be fun. Looking up I saw a woman with flowing brown hair that had been restrained into a braid, she had full red lips, and her eyes were the purest shade of brown, the color of rich cinnamon. She moved so she was leaning over the wooden railing, the movements pushed her breasts up and gave me a very nice view of cleavage, it also put her gun straight above my head.

I couldn't move, I only had eyes for this exquisite creature who was pointing a weapon at my head. For the first time in my existence I felt my heart pound in my chest, my nails dug into the palms of my hands. I simply stared at her and I couldn't explain the horribly delightful shock of arousal that went through my body when she didn't break away from my gaze.

I finally found my voice when she tore her eyes away from mine for the briefest moment, "Well, The famous witch hunter, Gretel. We finally meet."

She shouted for me to give her my name.

I ignored her and continued my well practiced speech. "I see you got my invitation?" Snatching a missing child poster off a desk, I held it in the air and pursed my lips slightly.

"What's your name! Tell me, or my arrows will slice through your throat."

"Oh, darling, I have many names but none of which you are worthy of pronouncing."

Lie. I had one true name, Muriel. I had nicknames, no one had spoken my true name since my mother birthed me. No one ever would, not unless they wanted their tongue ripped from their mouth.

Smiling at this beautiful creature, I had less than pure thoughts running through my head. Why did I want to drag her into one of these prison cells and push her against a wall, Why did I ponder over what her voice would sound like saying my name over and over as her toned legs wrapped around me, and someone please enlighten me to why the hell my heart pounded for this exquisite creature who threatened to rip my throat out?

My inner arguments were silenced as a bullet flew right past my face. Focus, Muriel! Damn brain's going to get me killed. Morphing into my dark form, I calmly walked up the stairs, flicking my finger once the old man who had dared shoot at me was pinned against a wall. I continued up the stairs, Gretel fired a few arrows in my general direction but none managed to even pierce my area of space.

Grabbing Gretel by the neck, I leant us both over the railing, I whispered my threats into her ear as I rubbed my body against hers. God, if dark witches could go to heaven I was sure in it, her curves fit perfectly against mine and I swear I could feel the heat of her core against my thigh.

I refrained from kissing any part of her face. Instead I pressed my lips to her ear, my heart stopped when I placed a small kiss on her earlobe, praying to any god there was that she didn't notice, she couldn't know I wouldn't hurt her. I couldn't hurt her...oh god. Fuck fire, this girl was my weakness. Throwing her away from me, I blasted my witchy companion out of her cell, hopping over the railing I glanced at Gretel once more before I fled out into the darkness of the night.

My heart felt like it was full of fire, a mixture of leaving the only person in this world who made me feel alive in a burning jailhouse, passed out on the floor, and these new feelings I was beginning to develop for the person in question.

Putting a leg over my broomstick I settled into a comfortable position and took off. I needed to leave as fast as possible before I stormed back into that jailhouse and did something that would prove my weakness. I needed to get my shit together and fast.

Feelings were weakness. No exceptions allowed.


	2. Something Wicked Comes

Witches Curse

Chapter 2: Something Wicked.

Author's note: Hey! So, I'm writing this to some amazing sexual music, so if this turns out really sexual..blame the music!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Muriel POV:

When I was finally able to step down from my broom I was relived, flying and high emotions do not mix. On the way to the Lair, I felt as if my lunch were about to come up. I was not used to these strange emotions that raged inside me.

I was also not used to fighting myself, my heart wanted me to turn around, to go back to Gretel. My brain strongly disagreed, I would regret showing my weak side to her, plus I'm sure as soon as I stepped into the building I would be ambushed with all sorts of flying objects. I knew I could never live with myself if I allowed her to die, alone and probably scorching hot on the floor of the burning Jailhouse, I would gladly lay down my life and suffer the pain of flying objects to save Gretel's life.

Putting one hand over my heart and one on a tree that was located close to me, I took in deep and slow breaths. It was strange for me to want to lay down my life, Dark witches were very selfish creatures, we didn't trade spells, we didn't really care about the welfare of other Witches unless they were with us in our fight, and we certainly didn't fall in love.

A major reason being that Witches are extremely possessive and jealous. I was feeling the effects of both of those emotions right now, who would be the one to save my Gretel, who would touch her soft skin as they carried her away from the danger, who would she find hovering over her when she awoke? The answer to all of those should have been me, I wanted to be the one who saved her, I wanted to lift her and feel her weight in my arms because it meant she was safe, and I wanted to be the one pressing damp cloths to her forehead and laying tender kisses on her cheeks waiting for her to open her beautiful brown eyes.

Not lust. I've never felt lust before, but I've never felt love either. I did however know the difference, lust was when you wanted someone for sexual pleasure and I didn't want Gretel for just sex- oh no, I wanted to make love to her, I wanted to hold her in my arms and kiss the top of her head and assure her that everything would be okay, and I wanted to watch her sleep and protect her through the night.

"Somebody burn me at the stake, I'm turning into a breathing cliché."

Sighing, I pushed my body from the tree and entered the Lair, I ignored the other witches that were resting at the round table, making more plans. Fuck the plan- the plan didn't stop me from falling in-Lo-from taking a liking to someone I had only met twice. Once when I concocted a plan to kill her mother and once in the Jailhouse when I planned to take her still beating heart from her chest. Plan always seemed to go wrong somehow.

I need to go do something evil- I'm going soft. For a moment I considered slitting all of the children's throats, I couldn't do the spell, I needed Gretel's heart and I couldn't harm her nor would I ever allow anyone else to. No witch would dare challenge me, I'd crush them and spit on their remains. They'd be fools and that meant that Gretel was safe forever, safe and protected as long as she was at my side.

When witches found their mates we were serious, but I'd never heard of a bond like I experienced with Gretel. Automatic and quick, I'm not sure if Gretel felt it but I hope because she was human she simply ignored it.

I needed to get Gretel separated from Hansel and the town, I knew if I called upon other dark witches they would help with a raid tonight so I could snatch Gretel. We witches took mating seriously and for once would help our fellow witch.

Going back over to the round table, I placed my palms on the soft wood of the table and leaned over the witches. "Okay, I need help. We need to contact witches to help with a raid on the village tonight. My mate's in there and I need to get her out."

While the witches around me contacted the others I faded in and out of the conversation. They casted teleportation spells, gave directions, lit torches to signify our location so that witches from the sky could find us, and I sat in a chair with my legs crossed looking extremely bored. Oh, the life of a Grand High Witch.

While we waited for the others to arrive, I thought about Gretel and how I would impact her life. She was a witch hunter, I was probably the most powerful dark witch in the land. My death was her goal. She didn't know it, but she'd been looking for me her whole life. Turns out, I had been looking for her too. Before I saw her tonight, I had been closed off. I was still closed off and cold to others but for Gretel she had reached my heart, she'd completed the ultimate goal and she didn't even know it.

I was alerted to the others arrivals when I could hear broomsticks flying around the lair, the thud of shoes hitting the ground, and of course the pounding at the lair door. One of my accomplices opened the door, witches came pouring into the space. Each bowed at my feet and then continued on. I was used to this treatment, as a witch with more power I was considered sacred.

Standing, I smiled and pulled my wand free.

"My sisters, tonight I have called for help. I need a raid done on the village for distraction purposes. My mate's located somewhere within the walls of the village and I need to locate and extract her. Tonight we fight as one!"

The shouts and cheers informed me everyone was on board, so as I led my army outside and to the brooms, I smiled to myself. Tonight I would take Gretel for myself.

Looping a leg over my broom, I raised my right hand and motioned for us to take flight. Once we were in the air I kept pressing for a faster speed, I didn't want to admire the beauty of the night. I wanted to admire the beauty of Gretel.

When I saw the village lights I was practically bouncing on my broomstick, around me the witches began throwing fireballs and smoke spells. I swooped down into the village, once again flames were surrounding me. Landing my broom, I hopped off.

"Find her! Leave no house unsearched!"

Turns out I didn't have to look very hard, Gretel and Hansel came out on their own and began attacking my accomplices. Smiling I stood behind Gretel as she readied her bows, wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her back into my body. Licking the shell of her ear I whispered to her.

"Don't fight it, Gretel. Drop the bow. That's it." I had to drag Gretel backwards, my arms locked around her in a steel embrace. Hansel was surrounded by witches. As I situated Gretel on my broom she put up quite a fight, I rubbed my cheek upon hers and began purring to calm her. Settling so my body was behind hers on the broom. I began to lift off when she whimpered.

"Please, don't make me fly. Please." My heart broke at her discomfort. She was also afraid to fly. I turned her body to face mine so that she was sitting backwards on the broom, then I took her legs and wrapped them around my waist and I put her arms around my neck. I looked into her eyes and gave her a real smile.

"Gretel, hello." I greeted, she just stared at me as if I had kicked her puppy. "Just hold on, and I promise I won't let you fall. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded. She was surprisingly compliant with her kidnapping. I expected more of a fight but she buried her face in the crook of my neck as we flew away from the village. Her front was pressed so tightly against mine, I hand one hand on the broom to guide us and one softly stroking Gretel's hair.

This had been too easy, I wondered if this had been a trap. Had they figured our plans out? Gretel snuggled further into me and I lost my ability to care. She could trap me all she wanted and I wouldn't give any struggle.

As the forest passed us in a blur and the moon shone down upon us, and I gave comfort to somebody for the first time I could feel myself smile. A real smile, a smile that reached my eyes, a smile that had meaning.

Gretel was my savior.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans of Trier

Chapter 3: Plans of Trier.

Authors note: I had to do a lot of research for this chapter. I actually had no clue a town named Trier really existed but it was the oldest town that was also in Germany when the movie took place and it had a large river that separated the city from the forest so I was like- YAHTZEE. Oh, and thank you for the people who left me reviews, they seriously made my day. :D I can't thank you guys enough for reviewing, following, sending positive messages. It all makes my day a bit brighter. :D

So without further delay, here's chapter three.

Muriel's POV:

The harsh winds rattled me, though I was sheltered I could still feel the chill of the winds that blew roughly outside. Gretel had been tossing and turning, apparently she had a fear of storms. This woman that I had thought so fearless had actually been full of fears, she was just brave and stood up to them.

I had conjured up a bed for Gretel to rest in. It was large and made from an Oak tree that was rooted outside of the lair. Thick black covers and pillows covered much of the bed and there was a black curtain draped around the bed posts for the occupants privacy. I had figured Gretel would welcome the thought that no one had been able to spy on her while she slept. I had conjured a big plush armchair for me to rest in while I kept my position at her bedside. I was there for Gretel's protection and my own comfort.

I had peeked in between the curtains to catch a glimpse of my sleeping beauty. She was buried under the thick duvet, I could see that she had her face slightly covered and her hair had come loose from it's braid. She was on her side, curled up into a ball and she was facing in my direction. Her brown eyes were closed and she was letting out soft snores occasionally.

Taking my place back in the armchair I rested my head on my hand. I needed to move Gretel away from Augsburg, I needed to find another forest to occupy. It would only take a matter of days for Hansel and a mob formed of villagers to find the lair. I would leave the other witches here for distraction while I fled with Gretel. I had no concern for the many witches that would be burned at the stake when the mob infiltrated the cavern. I had only concern for Gretel and where I was to move our location to.

I needed to find a place where Hansel and who ever he enlisted to follow him would never find us. But I also needed a place where I could easily get supplies without causing too much chaos. Gretel needed meals, a washroom, a bed, and a steady supply of water. I could create a small cottage and furnishings for the house. She would have a washroom and a bed. I would have to find a place with a stream one mile or closer and I could go to the village market and purchase vegetable and fruit seeds before we left.

Now all that was left for me to figure out was the location I would take Gretel. I had no family, they had all died many decades ago. As a high witch there were many things I didn't do and didn't need. I didn't age, I didn't need sleep, and I could just use my magic to give me the nutrients I needed. It was different for me to take care of someone who needed the things I hadn't for so long, hell it was different for me to take care of someone at all.

Finally it snapped into my head, there was a city that had been known for it's witch trials. Trier. Hansel would never expect me to go towards a city full of amateur witch hunters. There was a large river that separated the main portion of the city and the large forest that surrounded the city. It would take a few days by flight but I could make it out with Gretel.

Standing I grabbed a basket from underneath the bed, I filled it with important spell books that I didn't want to leave and some clothing. Stepping outside of the room, I warded the bedroom door with magic before I picked up the basket once more and made my way outside the lair. Witches were scattered in every corner of the lair, laughing and drinking. No one really noticed me in my human form, I slipped outside undetected. I transformed a long rope from a large piece of wood and I used it to saddle my basket full of possessions to my broomstick.

I would leave for the market after Gretel awoke, I needed to purchase seeds so that I could raise a garden for Gretel to eat from. I was confident Hansel would never find my hideout, you couldn't use a tracking spell on a high witch and Trier was a great distance from the tiny village these people had settled in.

Storming back through the lair I made my way back to Gretel's bedside. When I arrived the bed was empty. Gretel was crouched in a corner. I took a seat in the armchair and we stared at each other for quite awhile, I had to break this silence, for her comfort. "We're leaving town. We're going to a place called Trier. It has all the supplies I need to care for you. We leave tomorrow at nightfall." I stood and hurried to exit the room, I was so focused on getting away from her that I barley heard when she whispered a quiet thank you. I nodded and continued on.

I may have feelings for her but I would not show her my weakness towards her. I nodded and exited the room, warding the door to make sure she wouldn't be disturbed. I then set out for the market, it was still light outside so I would have to make the trek to the village on foot. Being able to control my witch transformation was unbelievably helpful in both getting into the village undetected and pursuing a relationship with Gretel.

It would be hard enough getting her warmed up to me and impossible to get her in a actual relationship. I was doing this to protect her, I trusted no one else with her and if she wasn't by my side at all times I'd worry and be counter productive. What use is it being an evil witch if you can't focus enough to concoct an evil plan?

The trek to the village was long and for once I was glad my thoughts distracted me, I was guided by my memory and the sound of children's laughter and a busy market. Once I made it inside the village I put my cloak around my shoulders and pulled a hood up. People wouldn't question me if I had my hood down, but I didn't wish for Hansel to see my face. I wasn't afraid of a fight, I just wanted to get the seeds and get back to Gretel as fast as I possibly could.

I wandered around the market for quite some time, passing a few stands and occasionally stopping to check a price or eye some other merchandise that was displayed. I picked up a few things for Gretel, I purchased four pairs of trousers, four matching tops, and a few dresses I thought would look.. just ravishing on her. I purchased clothing so she would have something to remind her of her homelands. I was tearing her away from her life and giving her no choice, normally I wouldn't have felt an ounce of remorse for my actions and to be honest I never have felt remorse for any of my past deeds. But ripping Gretel away from her home, her brother, and her work without her consent so that she could spend the rest of Hansel's lifespan in a different town, deep in the woods, with me.

Shaking my head I returned to the present dilemma, I needed to find seeds so that I could grow them to create produce in which Gretel would get her meals. Passing a farmers table I eyed pumpkin seeds, squash seeds, zucchini seeds, tomato seeds, and various types of fruit seeds. I asked for a price and it was reasonable, I threw down a cloth sack full of coins. I had over paid but he was selling me something valuable to my plan and it was obvious he'd been lacking in buyers recently- Gretel really had warmed my heart just a tiny bit. Just because I paid a man more than I should've did not mean I wouldn't subject you to harsh and endless pain and torture you if you displeased me, it simply meant I was willing to try and be slightly more compassionate for Gretel.

Putting the seeds and the various clothing items in a large bag I had packed for both myself and Gretel, I hoisted the bag onto my shoulder and I prepared to take my leave of this dirty and rotting village, I was looking forward to leaving this place behind. I would not miss the stench of poverty and the foolish hunters who thought they could get away with witch hunting, animal hunting, and looking for the children we had put so much effort into stealing on my land. Before I could make it past the gates of the town and headed back into the forest I heard a man's voice call out, "MISSING! The famous witch hunter- Gretel has come up missing. REWARD for the brave soul who can bring her back! Witches are suspected! Hunting party to be sent out tonight!"

Well fuck. This put a major dent in my plan on leaving tomorrow at nightfall, these so called hunters would risk their lives for a reward and I would take no chances that they wouldn't find the lair. I would take no chances on loosing Gretel. I had to leave tonight. When dusk fell, I would saddle the broom with our total of two bags, retrieve Gretel from her room, and we would be off to settle in Trier.

I didn't stop to listen to the rest of the report, men were already gathering their weapons and women we're gossiping in little circles around the market. I needed to get back to Gretel as quickly as possible and inform Gretel so when the time came she'd be prepared for what was to come, if she wouldn't come willingly then I'd have no choice but to restrain her or force a sleeping potion down her throat.

Throwing the bag of newly purchased items back onto my shoulder I followed the path that lead towards the forest, once I was into the actual woodland I had to make my own path, I followed my compass and I had memorized landmarks and such after a hundred years occupying the same patch of land. When I finally saw the entrance to the lair come into view I was practically speed walking. I had so much to prepare for and so little time to accomplish my goals. I would start with saddling the bags, I already had the bag full of my spell books and such attached to the broom, I took another rope that I had purchased at the Market and used it to attach the bag of seeds and things for Gretel to the broom, then I swiftly gathered some water in a container for Gretel if she needed any while we made the long trip to Trier.

I will not lie, I am frightened. Not by death or these pathetic hunters but the thought Gretel would be taken from me pushed me over the edge, I had lost my sanity and I had been scrambling to put the broom and such together. When the flight preparations and packing was complete, I rushed inside to have Gretel's last meal on this land served to her and then I finally allowed myself to relax. All I had to do was inform Gretel of the change in plans. I might as well get that over while she eats, walking the short distance to her room I was obviously nervous. I must've flicked 1,000 pieces of invisible lint off my clothing before I knocked on the door and entered.

Gretel was sitting on the bed, she was positioned in the middle with the bowl of soup on her lap. She looked up when I entered and she gave me a real smile, I smiled back. "Gretel, there has been a change in plans, we must leave tonight. I can take no chances with not leaving. I'm sorry." She nodded and turned away from me. She whispered a small thank you as I left the room, I wanted to give her the privacy she needed and when she was ready, I'd be there. For now I wanted to let her shed her tears without me standing guard. I had no one to cry for, I had no one to say goodbye too, and I certainly had no one I would regret leaving here for the witch hunters to find and burn.


	4. Chapter 4

_A note from the Author:_

_Hello. Thank you for taking the time to read my work of fiction. It truly means a lot to me. I'd like to take this time to express how truly excited I am about this story- I have all these different scenario's just swirling and meshing together in my head and I can't wait to see just where my brain takes me with this fiction. If I'm being honest I have no clue as to where this story is going to end up- but I do have the last words of the last chapter in my head._

_I won't tell you these words- it would give the story away. But just know I intend to see this fiction to the finish line- I don't know how many chapters it will contain, and I don't know how long it'll take me to write it, but I do know that it will reach the finish line and when that day comes it'll be truly a joyous moment for me._

_I feel like I'm starting that slow clap- you know when you're sitting in the crowd and the performer on stage is just begging for that round of applause that never comes- and then you begin clapping and everyone around you joins in? Well that's how I feel while I'm writing this story for this pairing. This pairing is so unique and strange and I can't wait to see what I can do with these virgin characters. I haven't tainted my brain with other works of fiction (I'd love to see fics that aren't written by me about this pairing) so this is all just me and the ideas the movie implanted into my mind_

_Thank you for reading & I'd love a review._

_Oh and we need something to call our pairing. Muriel & Gretel. High Witch & Witch Hunter. What could we mesh together?_

_Tis a mystery. If you have any ideas leave them in the reviews/pm and I'll put a poll on my profile._

_Peace & Love- Cierra._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this work of fiction and my ideas and writings. I make no profits off of my writings of this fiction and all rights to the characters go to the creators._

_Oh and someone asked me what the theme song to their escape from the village should be- I picked this one cause I think it goes amazingly with it._

_(From Assassins Creed 3. - Boston Tea Party.)_

_and_

_the song for when Muriel first saw Gretel. When I was in the theaters this song just popped into my head as I watched. I was kinda like..LESBIANS! :D_

_(From Once Upon A Time.- Snow white & Prince Charmings song.)_

**Chapter 4: New lines drawn. New boundaries crossed.**

Muriel POV:

It was a beautiful night. The moon was shining brightly, the wind blew softly, and the trees rustled just slightly softly dancing with the wind. If I wasn't so worried about Gretel I'd even go so far as to say the villagers with torches entering the forest cast a beautiful sight as well, the red hue the flames gave off and the way the bright orange of the flames contrasted with the inky black of the dark night sky, it truly was a majestic sight.

Gretel was sound asleep in her room, there were angry villagers pouring in an hour before they had been expected to show up to keep us company, and Hansel was at the front of the mob- his torch was thrust high in the air. From what I could see he seemed to be saying "Find her. Kill them. Burn the witches!"

Fuck. Apparently he didn't come to play nice. The witches downstairs had noticed. I quickly but quietly made my way down the hall to Gretel. Opening the door slowly my heart melted when I saw her cuddled on the bed with a pillow hugged to her chest. I sighed and closed the door before making my way downstairs to pass my orders to the crowd of anxious witches that had formed in the lairs living space.

"Sisters, Tonight we fight. We've waited for this moment for centuries, the moment to prove ourselves. Tonight we get this chance. Fight for your sisterhood. Fight for your pride!"

They started scampering every which way after I had finished my speech, some for their weapons and some for their brooms. Hansel was just pushing Gretel into my arms, he was providing me with the perfect opportunity and he was giving me an amazing distraction, I could slip myself and Gretel out without any of my fellow witches giving me a second glance.

Shit. Gretel. Moving swiftly upstairs I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I still have it. Snapping out of it I moved to her door and flung it open, she was still soft asleep. It was easier for me to just carry her out, if she was awake she might struggle. Scooping her off the bed and into my arms, I cast one final look around the room I had called mine for a little over a century before I exited and made my way downstairs.

My 'sisters' had made three defensive lines, about a dozen witches were on their brooms floating above the lair- bombs and wands in hand, about fifteen witches were standing in front of the lair and they had crouched down into a low warning stance, and then you had a few witches that flanked both the right and left sides of the lair. Pity- I was going to miss the battle I had waited such a long time for.

All eyes were on the trees in front of the lair, they were waiting on the Humans to get to us. As I hoisted myself and Gretel onto the broom I heard two very loud and close shots, then two witches fell from the sky.

The battle had begun- and I had not gotten Gretel into the air yet.

Shit.

Humans began rushing into the forest, pitchforks and torches raised above their heads- gunshots and magic whizzed through the air. Then the witches activated the protection that using dark magic provided us with, if we were to die- gunshots would not be the cause. The witches in the sky began to throw explosives and magic down at the small army of human intruders, their dark capes flapping in the wind as they circled above the villagers and bombed them from above.

The witches from the sides began marching and trapped the humans in from the left and right. We had them surrounded. Hansel was at the front- he had taken down four witches and was urging others to follow his lead. He switched from chains and blades to fire and grenades. He was shouting at the top of his lungs for his sister- his shouts could be heard through the Forrest and I was positive the village would send backup.

Gretel had only stirred lightly in her sleep but showed no signs of waking, I shifted her further onto my lap and began to rise my broom above the ground. I could hear the fighting going on around me as I lifted us further and further off the ground. Once I was high enough I noticed I had attracted quite a bit of attention- from human and witch alike. Hansel was staring at me with furious eyes, but when he caught sight of the sleeping human in my arms he charged toward the lair. He tried to climb up the rock to get to me, but he couldn't. He tried throwing explosives that I easily dodged. The witches just had a look of understanding in their eyes- they had been abandoned by their leader. Some dropped their weapons and fled to their brooms to flee, some kept fighting, and some just fled on foot. We had given up the battle and I couldn't bring myself to care.

I was no longer their leader and I didn't wish to be. All that mattered was that the girl in my arms was safe.

Nodding my head and raising my middle finger to Hansel, I spoke in a raspy voice. "_Hansel, nice of you to join us. I'm horribly sorry I can't allow you a final goodbye. I'm afraid it's for the best. Take care- witch hunter."_

With that I smirked a final time and shifted Gretel a bit higher on my lap before flying into the night. Towards Trier.

I don't know what Trier will bring us, nor do I know if Gretel will ever speak to me in more than one word sentences, but I do know that I would risk everything to protect her and this was for the best. She would eventually have gotten herself killed hunting witches anyway- I was just prolonging her life and providing her with a more stable one.

Looking down at her sleeping face I smiled and kissed her forehead. Sleep well, Darling. When you awake we will be in Trier.


End file.
